<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Other Words, I Love You by Magiccazza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263376">In Other Words, I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccazza/pseuds/Magiccazza'>Magiccazza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andromeda 6 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Songfic, post chapter 4, soft Damon, soft fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccazza/pseuds/Magiccazza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon couldn't sleep. Walking through the ship, he found that Ryvera couldn't either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Reznor/Traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Andromeda 6 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Other Words, I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title and Song are from 'Fly Me to the Moon' By Ben Howard and Frank Sinatra.</p><p>The version I was listening to was the cover by Annapantsu on youtube</p><p>Ryvera is a non-binary character using they/them pronouns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship was quiet. Damon walked through the ship glancing outside at the vast deepness of space for a moment. Everyone was asleep. He couldn’t, like usual. He thought that going to have some target practice might tire him out a little. Passing by Ryvera’s room, he froze.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“Fly me to the moon,</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Let me play among the stars.”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The door wasn’t closed and a soft voice came through it with some music that he thought was coming from the holopad Cal gave them. They were singing. Though quietly, Damon could still hear it. The pleasant melody of their voice brought a smile to his face. He didn’t think that Ryvera told anyone that they could sing this well.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>In other words,”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> He leaned against the doorway, not letting their highness know he was there; it wasn’t very hard to do that. He stared at the space in front of him, a soft smile forming on his lips. This was nice.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“Hold my hand.</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>In other words,”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Damon closed his eyes as he focused on their voice. It was soothing. A warmth filled his chest. He thought back to his conversation with Alisa.</p><p>“You better get your shit together soon, else you might just end up losing someone who genuinely cares for you.” Those words still echo in his head despite him trying to dismiss them at the time.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“Baby kiss me.”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He opened his eyes slightly, tilting his head towards Ryvera’s room. He had imagined what their lips would feel like on his. But he had to wait. His soft blue eyes landed on the sight of Ryvera huddled up on their bunk, knees tucked to their chest, head resting against the metal panelling on the wall.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“Fill my heart with song </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>And let me sing forever more.”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Damon felt himself humming along to the old song. A song over a thousand years old that still hold so much emotion. He almost chuckled to himself. He really has changed from his old self. He’s grown soft for the royal.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“You are all I long for,</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>All I worship and adore”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>They could almost keep up with his flirty antics, speed and almost match him on movements. The only one outside of Alisa and Zane back on Cursa. Ryvera was a nice change of pace. A nice addition to his life…</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“In other words,</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Please be true.”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He thought of their little job together for Alisa back on Cursa, Ryvera’s hand in his. How they admit they felt safer next to him. A type of naiveté that was endearing yet Ryvera knew better than to stray too far or hand anything over to anyone.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“In other words,</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>I love you.”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The thought of them hugging him after his apology and returning of the music box. Their warmth in his arms. He though of how he was reluctant to let go. The only other person he had ever felt make a deep warmth in his chest was Alisa. But they both knew it wouldn’t work out between them. But he felt different with the royal. This seemed… deeper.</p><p>They let the soft strums of the guitar play from the holopad. More thoughts came to him. He found himself thinking more and more of wanting to help Ryvera, wanting to keep them safe. The sight of them leaving the room where they got information out of Serif haunted him. After finding out what the two of them were made him want to protect Ryvera more.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“Fill my heart with song </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>And let me sing forevermore.”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He found himself wanting to be there for them. More than ever.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“You are all I long for,</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>All I worship and adore”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>His hand tensed on his bicep, gripping on the fabric of his coat.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>“In other words,</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Please be true.”</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He didn’t realise he had started to sing along until he heard shifting inside of Ryvera’s room.</p><p>“Damon?” Ryvera’s voice snapped him out of his little trance. Standing up straight and tucking his hands into his pockets, he faced the traveller. “What are you doing here? I thought everyone was asleep.”</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep” He admitted nonchalantly. “Was thinking about going for some target practice.”</p><p>“Oh, well…” Ryvera hummed slightly. “Want to join me? I can’t sleep either.” A smirk grew on Damons face.</p><p>“What will the others think?” He joked. But he knew what the others would say if they found out that he spent the night with their little stowaway.</p><p>“Nothing if they don’t find out at all.” A mischievous grin grew on Ryvera’s face. They took his hand and pulled him into their room.</p><p>The night went by peacefully. Damon felt much more at peace. Ryvera continued singing as he settled down with some light reading. Eventually, he found himself being a pillow to Ryvera. Damon smiled at the sight of the royal snoozing in his lap, his hand reaching to stroke their hair. The music still playing softly from the holopad. Damon once again quietly sang along.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>‘In other words,</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em> I Love you.’</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>And to Anyone from the Andromeda 6 server: I love you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>